The present disclosure relates to the field of mining machines, and particularly to a trapping shoe for a longwall shearer mining machine.
Conventional longwall shearers include a frame and a pair of cutting assemblies mounted on each end of the frame. Each cutting assembly includes a cutting drum for engaging a mine wall. As the frame traverses a mine wall, the cutting drums cut material from the mine face. In some embodiments, the material is deposited on a conveyor and carried away from the mine face. The shearer includes a drive mechanism for moving the machine with respect to the mine wall.